Quest For Love
by PlasticPencils
Summary: Based off a dream I had about "Finn". Marceline is desperate to see Finn, even if his parents don't like her. She'll do anything to see him. Finnceline


_~Quest for Love~_

I finally got there, to where Finn lived. He'd moved so far away, and we'd talked about plans to see each other someday. There were many miles between us, and he'd moved back with his dog parents. Turns out, his dad didn't really pass on, he just got tired of waiting for Finn to find the dungeon he made for him. Jake had gone off on his own adventure. Finn wanted to go too, but Jake simply winked and ran off. Even I still don't know why he did that.

But now I was here; I'd finally arrived into the Crystal Dimension. The rainicorns and dogs seemed to get along fine, which wasn't the case the last time I'd come here. Then again, I hadn't been here since two hundred and fifty years ago. It snowed very often in winter in the Crystal Dimension. Today was no better than the last, or the one prior. The ground was still blanketed in white snowflakes of previous weather. It sparkled in the crystallized sun.

I sighed. I'd never met Finn's parents before. He'd told me a little about them, but... I was a vampire, so I really didn't know what they'd think of me.

I went up to the door and pulled my coat even tighter around me, being as it was most likely in the subzeros. I was freezing; it was insanely cold out here. then again, the sun _was_ setting. I knocked nervously on the door, shivering from the low temperatures. For awhile all I heard were my fangs clacking against my teeth. And then the door opened. The moment of truth had arrived.

Finn's dad opened the door wide. And I was scared to know what he may have been thinking of me. I felt my heart racing, pounding nonstop in my chest. I could've sworn it echoed throughout the neighborhood. I wouldn't have been shocked if it did.

"I want to see Finn," I said nervously.

Finn's dad glared at me. I already knew the judgement. He didn't like me. He was thinking I wasn't good enough for Finn.

"No," he said coldly, quickly going back inside and locking the door.

I was heartbroken at that one word. Why wasn't I good enough for him? Finn and I loved each other, and the only tension in our relationship was his parents. But, as stubborn as I was, I wouldn't let something as minor as a mean look and a harsh action throw me away. It would take more than that. A _lot_ more than that. He probably thought I wasn't worth it, he probably thought I was just some weird thing that Finn had picked up off the streets and then became infatuated with. This wasn't infatuation. It was way beyond that. It was love, _real _love. And I was determined to stay with Finn.

I threw off my coat, boasting only a T-shirt underneath, and curled up into a ball on the lawn. I was somewhat buried in snow. Everything immediately felt like ice. It was like freezing cold water was enveloping me, trying to choke me with its special subzero powers. I pushed through, still feeling ever snowflake that came in contact with my skin. The sun eventually disappeared over the horizon, leaving me behind to face the cold on my own. There no warmth. I pulled my arms and legs tighter against me. I told myself repeatedly that it would all be over soon, but every minute felt like a day.

I tried to keep my breath in check. Snow was already piling on top of me. It felt like I was freezing to death. But I'd already had enough broken hearts. I couldn't take one more. Otherwise I myself would break, along with my heart. The same heart that had been patched up so many times it could hardly beat anymore. But it would have to endure this. It _had_ to endure this.

The next morning, as Finn's dad was going to work, he saw a heap of snow in his yard. He told his wife to come look when he saw it move. She came quickly at the odd news, both of them having assumed I'd gone away.

I lifted my head and shook off the snow. It didn't all come off, but it was at least enough to reveal who the snow heap was.

Both of Finn's parents gaped at me. His father was the first one to overcome the shock.

"What _in_ _Ooo_ are you doing out here in this weather?" he questioned, loudly might I add.

I felt hot tears burn my cheeks as I answered him. "I want to prove I'm good enough for him. I swear, I'll do anything!"

The two exchanged silent, worried glances, telling each other coded words that even I couldn't figure out. Finally, they seemed to reach a decision.

Finn's dad led me inside and his mom put a blanket over me.

Finn, seeming to have just woken up for the day, saw me wet and still covered in snow. He rushed down the stairs and put his arms around me. He looked at his dad. His dad smiled and nodded.

Finn smiled, looked at me, and said, "I love you."

**A/N**

**This story is based off a dream I had about my special guy. ;) He knows who he is. I would do anything for him, including what "Marceline" did in this dream. And I hope he knows that. :)**


End file.
